magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance NmE
''' Mission : '''NmE is an English speaking alliance group whose goal is to educate players, encourage fair, fun and ethical game-play. : ____________________ : Alliance ID: 36307299 : Server: MERGER97 : Region: Phoenix Leadership Leader - Cara'El * ensure and maintain group's cohesion * coordinate Alliance's goals & direction ELDER 1 - War General - * Analyse and understand situation at hand to coordinate group's forces and attacks * Determine area/individuals at risk and assign defensive groups and reinforcements during peacetime * Coordinate Alliance War & Kingdom War events. * Lead the Alliance in the absence of the above Leadership ELDER 2 - Diplomatic Relationship - * Fosters inter-alliance cooperation * Negotiate NAP and Allies * Lead the Alliance in the absence of the above Leadership ELDER 3 - Member Education - * Coordinate Alliance structure upgrades * Teach new players methods for effective growth * Teach new members the Alliance's rules and regulations * Enforce Alliance's rules and regulations * Lead the Alliance in the absence of the above Leadership ELDER 4 - Member Recruitment - * Conduct new recruit interviews * seek out Alliance spies * Lead the Alliance in the absence of the above Leadership General Membership - All members * All members shall promote the ideals of this alliance, govern their actions according to the rules and regulations of this alliance. Follow directions provided by the Alliance's Elders/Leadership. top Allies & Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) The following groups are off-limits for attacking or retaliation: (grievance with a member of the following alliances need to be addressed to an elder) # DEATH STORM (PHOENIX) # INDO *our sister alliance - also a farming alliance* (PHOENIX) # NEW TIME (PHOENIX) # Pop Joker # VIP # Cavaly # Latin Power # Battlecruisers (DRAGON) # BreakingDawn (PHOENIX) # Shameless (PHOENIX) top Useful Links * http://www.urgametips.com/2015/05/magic-rush-heroes-quick-walkthrough-and.html%7C Quick Walkthrough guide * http://f.elex.com/threads/20398-Equipment-Enhance-Guide%7C Equipment Enhancement and Activation info * http://f.elex.com/threads/25427-Equipment-Analysis-per-hero%7C Equipment Suggestions per Hero top Recruitment information : Potential candidates must successfully complete the following :* Contact us through in-game mail. *Install "Line" app (free on google play and apple app store). Add ID ryeefung. Pre-select process will begin on 'Line' chat group. This messaging app will replace in-game chat as main source of conversation. Translation modules are superior to in-game module. :*No level minimum :*No in-game VIP status required top Rules and Regulations : Personal in-game tasks listed within this page are to be completed at the discretion of each individual. Order of operation is a suggested process. : All members must complete the following (details for each is available within this page). Violation of these rules and regulations may lead to revoked membership. : The following will be monitored and track. Any member not contributing towards any of the following for 2 consecutive weeks will be removed from the Alliance: :* Dailies: Construction, Alliance Build, Research, Turf Donation, Attacks/Defeats, Alliance Points. :* Weekly: Honour, Construction, Team Raid, Tech Research, Alliance War fights. # Be respectful of all players, both allies and non-allies # Download and install 'Line' messaging app # Have a working/practical knowledge/abilities with conversational English # Perform Alliance Structure Build # Perform Alliance CONSTRUCTION. # Complete any and all available personal in-game tasks # Complete any and all available alliance in-game tasks # Be a daily player # Members are not required to spend real-world money, nor should they feel pressured to do so # The following must be approved by a member of the leadership team prior to conducting: #* Attack/rally on any player belonging to another alliance #* Retaliation attacks #* Farming a player belonging to another alliance top Daily tasks Personal in-game tasks suggestions General suggestion overview of task setup * Any timed tasks or tasks with cool-downs * Any tasks to improve heroes’ attributes * Any attack based tasks * Any Alliance defensive/building related tasks Steps/operations to conduct (order of steps/operations is explained in the next section. Some items/areas may not be available at your level, in these cases simply move to next step) # Collect 1st stamina claim as soon as possible; this will start the 6-hour countdown for 2nd stamina claim…advantage: more stamina available during waking play-time hours. # Complete Abyss Treasures…advantage: possibility of gold, soul stones, and runes. # Collect daily free gifts under events…advantage: FREE! # Perform daily events…advantage: some are free…disadvantage: others may cost diamonds. # Check mailbox for daily rewards in mailbox…advantage: FREE! # Complete academy…advantage: starts clock countdown sooner for great possibilities. improves heroes’ attributes. # Complete Proving grounds…advantage: collect items to convert into gold and runes for equip-able weapons. # Go to market. Any available gold valuables in your bag will convert to gold…if none applies automatically, exit market. # If desired, complete your choice of wishing pool sections…advantage: chance of soulstones for evolving heroes and runes for equip-able weapons. # Upgrade '''desired heroes with items collected from Abyss, daily events/rewards/gifts, proving grounds and wishing pool…use runes to open equip-able weapons. Use soulstones to evolve heroes. Use gold to apply skill points. Advantage: improves heroes’ attributes. # Perform desired '''Dragon Prayer buffs…advantage: improves heroes’ attributes. # Conduct Crystal Dungeon '''challenges. Attain the highest level possible prior to sweeping your levels…advantage maximize reward levels prior to sweep. # Go to '''Forge and upgrade any desired equipment enhancements…advantage improves heroes’ attributes. # Perform desired Campaign levels… advantage: experience points for heroes and team. Drops of runes, soul stones, elixirs and gold. # Complete Island Crusade…advantage: soul stones, gold and crusade shop coins. # Complete desired Arena and Hero Brawl…advantage: bragging rights and associated shop coins. # Complete desired War Guardian levels…advantage: War shop coins. # Visit/use the various shops. # Set your defensive line-up under city wall. # Exit city '''and conduct desired activities to collect resources. '''Suggested order of Personal in-game tasks to maximize game play The following is only a suggestion/guidelines based on past experiences to maximize game play and ensure the possibility of having maximized hero attributes prior to engaging in battle. Your will be able to develop your own strategies over time. Strategies will change as levels increase. Order of operations (number corresponds to the number list above) * Conduct steps 1 to 6. These are time related events and will allow cool-downs to run while you complete other tasks. * Conduct step 7, but consider the following: if new levels are open and heroes’ power is not strong enough to pass the new level, conduct steps 8 to 11 & 13 then complete step 8. Otherwise sweep available levels. * Conduct steps 8 to 11, still conduct even if completed prior to step 7. Reason: step 7 may provide addition items for sale and hero upgrades. * Now with maximized heroes’ attributes, perform the dungeon challenges to your level’s max…take it to the highest level you possible can before you sweep the passed levels. * Conduct step 13 for desired weapons. * Conduct a combination of step 14 and step 10, as desired until stamina is exhausted. * Conduct step 10, if not completed above as last step. * Conduct step 15. * Conduct step 10. * Conduct steps 9 and 16 to 18, as desired. * Once cool-down for 2nd stamina claim has expired, collect and Conduct a combination of step 14 and step 10, as desired until stamina is exhausted. * Conduct step 10, if not completed above as last step. * Conduct steps 9 and 16 to 18, as desired. top Alliance Growth Tasks (required) These are required tasks for alliance growth. Completion of these task benefits the group as a whole. It is in your best interest to promote everyone to contribute. The following tasks are found under the Alliance section within your city: # Select Alliance Mega mines, '''claim rewards if available. # Maximize '''Construction '''contribution…advantage: grows alliance, provides listed rewards. Provides Alliance shop coins for unique defensive items (shields and relocation cards), gold, runes, experience elixirs, etc. # Purchase shields, relocation and building cards from '''Alliance Shop. Other items of your choice. Each person must maintain a minimum of 4 building cards, 4 shields, 2 precise relocations, 2 turf relocation, 2 mega mine relocation. You will have to save for these. Suggestion completing Construction as mush as possible. Do not spend diamonds to do construction; use only iron, crystal and silver. # Set your lineup under Alliance Duel. Test your lineup, if desired…advantage: helps you select your best combination of heroes. # If available, completed Magic square. # Set line-up under Alliance War. # Conduct Team Raid, collect any rewards if available. Reward runes. # Check Alliance gift '''for any available for collection or contribute, if you so desire. Reward varies. # Choose to join a '''Rally attack, if one is available. Reward: Gold, RSS and etc. # Request an Alliance hero from another member, if required. Do so under Crusade Hero. Reward: one of Alliance members most powerful hero. # The following tasks are found under the Alliance Turf section of your city: #* If available, request soul stones from fellow alliance members. Do so under Redeem. Reward soul stones. #* Conduct Research '''speed ups. Reward: bonus Tech levels, Hero attributes improvements, Mining/Building/Growth bonuses. #* Utilize the '''Exchange shop, if you desire. Reward: runes/elixirs available for purchase with resource instead of diamonds or gold. top Nightly or End of Day Tasks (required) # 1st march to build Citadel or Alliance tech or Fortress '''or '''Black market or Soul exchange (use build card –purchase at Alliance shop) Advantage increase alliance structure’s building points for leveling up #* If building is unavailable, reinforce mega mine if the alliance owns one. If Mega Mine is unavailable, select an Alliance Mine for resource collection. If Alliance mine is unavailable, select a Motherload mine for resource collection. # 2nd march to reinforce Mega mine, if available. Reward: resources and mine protection. #* If Mega '''Mine is unavailable, select an Alliance Mine for resource collection. If Alliance mine is unavailable, select a '''Motherload mine for resource collection. # 3rd, 4th and 5th march to Alliance Mines for resource collection. #* If Alliance mine is unavailable, select a Motherload mine for resource collection. # During nights, shields must be used to avoid being attached. #* Note there is an eight hour cool-down period once shields are dropped or shields have expired. top Page development to do list: # Mission statement # Alliance Rules and Regulations # Members rank/order of operations # Focus for Growth...individuals and alliance # Member to member grievances # Member to world player grievances # Resource Farming rules Negative effect of quitting an alliance # Cool-down before joining another alliance – usually 72 hours # Loss of half your Alliance honor Things to consider prior to leaving Alliance: # Do you have shields to protect yourself during cool-down? # Do you have turf or mega-mine teleports to move to new alliance’s turf? All of the above should be purchased from the Alliance Store prior to leaving. Suggest using Alliance honor to purchase useful defensive items only. During cool-down period, while you wait to re-join an alliance; perform the following: # Collect resource # Limit city attacks to players with no alliance # Repair city wall # Heal heroes # Do not relocate too close to NmE turf…you may be accidentally attacked as you will have no alliance during cool-down period. Back to Alliance page